


Doom: Tale of an Average Marine.

by That1GuyARTY



Category: DOOM - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Ultimate Doom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1GuyARTY/pseuds/That1GuyARTY
Summary: Ryan Banks, a 35 year old, fresh, and naive family man who recently joined the UAC's Space Marine initiate program, in hopes of being able to better support his wife and son. Little does he know, his first weeks on the job will be an almost never ending nightmare full of demons, fire and brimstone, will he survive? Can he escape back to Earth, or will he fall victim to the demonic hordes like his other comrades?





	1. Prologue

Prologue Chapter:  
This story takes place during the events of the recent Doom game, however, for now, it has no direct correlation of the story that happens in the game. This is a more, subtle story, one that was so insignificant to the actual tale of our protagonist “Doom Marine” that you can easily miss it, but regardless, this story needs to be told. This story stars a more unlikely hero, now compared to our demon killing, nightmare inducing, hell rising marine. The term “hero” is used very loosely, hell we don’t even know if this guy is a hero, or does anything heroic for that matter. 

His name is Private. Ryan Banks, fresh, young and very naive to what he’s gotten himself into, barely a UAC Marine initiate, he had no idea what kind of “hell” he’d get himself into (pun intended). He simply thought he’d be guarding doors, or in the very worst scenario, maybe knock a few heads. But he didn’t think that by his second week, a code 666 (Demonic Invasion) would be actually happening. He always thought that those were just rumors, myths, something that wouldn’t happen again, not after what happened decades ago. 

Now unlike every other Marine and comrade at his side that went on fighting (and was eventually torn to shreds by demons) he grabbed the nearest assault rifle, and locked himself in his cabin. Fear running through every nook and cranny of his body, mind and soul, sweat streaming down from his forehead faster than the small stream of urine that ran down his leg, he could hear what was going on the other side of that door. Gunfire going off every second like a string of firecrackers screams of his “friends” being ripped limb by limb by the Imps that he can also hear.

‘Oh god… Oh god… what am I going to do? What am I going to do!?” Ryan kept running through his head over and over again, with no real clue of what he was going to do. But don’t be harsh on him, he wasn’t exactly a tactical thinker, nor was he a natural born killer, damn, he wasn’t UAC Marine material at all. The only reason he joined the Marine Program was so that he could make a decent living for his wife, Laura and newborn son, Cody.   
“Christ… Laura… Cody…” The names of his two loved ones came back into his train of thought, hands shaking, he pulled the photo he always carried in his satchel, it was a family portrait Ryan and his wife and kid took last year. Wide Smiles on their faces, Cody was only a month old when that photo was taken. Looking at the photo gave Ryan a small sense of bliss, comfort, but that was cut short, as the door was being kicked down, on the other side of that kick, was a marine now turned into one of those demonic creatures, shotgun in hand and ready to kill whatever human was inside the safety of the room, that human being Ryan. 

In those seconds, time slowed for Ryan, he wasn’t a fighter, he wasn’t a killer, but he is a family man, and right now, all he’s thinking about is getting home to family… or at least try. ”Laura… Cody, I’m coming home.” Ryan said to himself as the Former Human kicked the door down finally, a growl erupting from it, the zombified person raised the shotgun and aimed its sights at Ryan. Ryan had the reflexes to jump out of the shotguns way before the Former Human fired. Ryan remembered the training his received yesterday on firing this assault rifle and repeated it in his head as he did the process “Okay… First, pick your target.” He saw his target, one zombified human “Alright… raise your gun at the target… okay, now, turn off the safety… safety’s off, and now… FIRE.” And Ryan unloaded almost his entire clip of the assault rifle into the Former Human.  
It fell to the floor, limp, Ryan killed it. At that moment, something hit Ryan, no, not a bullet or a fire ball, but this strange feeling. A sudden kick of adrenaline hit him, this newfound feeling of bravery, as if his balls dropped a second time. Granted he wasn’t necessarily ready to rip apart the armies of hell (like a certain marine on the other side of the UAC Complex) But an idea came to him, the Hangars, there should be all the airships and rockets on mars there waiting for him, assuming they all haven’t been destroyed or taken by other Marines and Scientists trying to flee from the hell storm that attacked Mars yet again.

 

He checked his PDA and looked at the map of the complex he was currently at, right now he was in “Marine HQ” not too big, although he had to pass through 3 major buildings, Barracks, The Armory, and Training Grounds, to reach his next destination, The UAC Research Center, which had only two complexes to pass through The Lazarus Project Research Center, and Project “Doomed” Research Building. Then his final destination, The Docking Bay, where the Hangar and his ride home was waiting. “Well, this is going to be a longer walk than I thought…” Ryan muttered as he out his PDA back into his satchel and grabbed the shotgun from the now dead zombie man. Up until this point Ryan hasn’t hurt a single fly until he killed that “thing” just a few minutes ago. Now he’s going to have to kill whatever ungodly beast comes at him until he gets the Hangar.  
Was he going to make it? Hell, not even Ryan is sure, but he knows he has to try, Laura wouldn’t expect him to give up so easily, not now, and he has a son to raise back on Earth. As he headed to the doors that lead to the Barracks, he said a quick prayer; he wasn’t really a religious person until that man attacked him. “Yeah, this is going to be one hell of a mission home.” Ryan said with heart full of fear, and shotgun full of Ammo.


	2. Mission 1: The Barracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Ryan has gained some bravery, he's begins his mission through the Marine Headquarters, starting at the Barracks, what nightmarish creatures will he encounter on the way? Will he even make it through?

Mission One: The Barracks.  
Ryan proceeded down the halls of the Marine HQ, blood painted the rusted metal corridors, every turn he took; he peaked around the corner, in hopes that there were no demonic beasts of any sort waiting for him. He scavenged a newer, and less worn suit of armor from a fellow marine that had fallen during the attack. He also decided to take the ammo that he had on him too. Ryan then said a small prayer for the man, and continued on. As the halls got longer, Ryan felt like he was walking on the most fragile of egg shells, there could be a demon at any nook or cranny of this base that he probably doesn’t even notice. The smallest sounds, even the drip of his own sweat hitting the floor sets him on a high alert paranoia.

“Get it together Ryan… they trained you for this, two weeks of actual fire arm and combat training, but it was training.” Ryan kept repeating in his head to distract him. But to his displeasure, the distraction actually distracted him from the Imp that was stalking him in the shadows. The ferocious hellion made a low growl as a warning of attack, Ryan barely caught it in time to avoid the Imp’s fatal swipe of its long, razor like nails, scratching the surface of his armor.  
Ryan aimed the shotgun and shot at the Imp, it was quicker than the gun however, dodging the shotgun’s blast and jumping onto the ceiling above. Ryan shot again and hit the creature in the back, sending blood running in all directions. Ryan wiped the blood that hit his face, giving the Imp time to recover, and throw a fireball right at Ryan. The fireball wasn’t enough to penetrate his armor completely, but Ryan felt the burn of it, an intense, burning sensation hit him. He looked past that and shot again, right at the Imp’s skull, blowing chunks of brain matter and more demonic blood into the wall behind it.  
Ryan fell back onto the floor, the pain of the Imp’s fireball searing within almost his entire upper torso. He laid there for a good 2 minutes wincing in pain until the stinging finally subsided. Ryan picked himself up, taking in deep breaths, adrenaline still running through him after what just happened. He glanced at the demon and… a small grin of triumph ran across his face. He actually killed one of those things, granted it could’ve gone a little smoother, but he fucking did it. “Damn, nothing that my training covered prepared me for that one.” Ryan thought as he left the demon’s corpse behind and proceeded down the hallway, and into the barracks. 

 

With the electricity out, Ryan could barely see a damn thing; he activated the lamp on his helmet and slowly made his way in. He was mortified at the scene before him; bodies lie on the floor, over desks, and on the beds. “These poor bastards never knew what hit them.” Ryan said, checking the foot lockers of the now fallen for any supplies. He felt kind of guilty, rummaging through these fellas belongings; sure, he never really buddied up with any of the people in this whole facility. Maybe it was because of the fact that these guys were killed so suddenly, and so brutally. Not knowing of the horror of that was going to happen. Such innocent thoughts (or not) may have been in their head, planning what they were going to do with the rest of their day, maybe thinking of heading the bar for some drinks… maybe thinking of their families back home. “Damnit… I need to focus, no time for emotions; Laura and Cody is my mission as of now.” 

But suddenly, within the corner of his eye in the darkness of the room he saw movement. Quickly he turned his helmet towards where he saw the movement with the lamp on his helmet to illuminate the area. “Huh… nothing; must be the fear and paranoia finally getting to my senses.” But as he finished that thought, a large and pink hand hit Ryan towards the wall. “Gah! What the fuck?” Panicked, he turned towards what him, the color suddenly left Ryan as he saw the pink abomination standing 10 feet away.   
The pink beast growled at Ryan, blood and bits of flesh dribbled from its large, gaping jaw. Yellow eyes lighted the area around the demon’s face, horns that were also covered in blood protruded from both sides of its head. Ryan looked around; he now knows what happened to these soldiers, torn apart by a sudden attack from this pink monstrosity. “You… you monster.” Ryan thought to himself. The demon, as if it knew what Ryan was thinking, smiled a twisted grin with its large mouth.  
The demon let out a roar and began to charge at Ryan, Ryan quickly pumped a couple rounds from his shotgun into the creature’s face, but it only slowed him down, Ryan then rolled out of the way to avoid a direct bite from that demon’s large mouth and large set of teeth. Ryan then got up and shot three more rounds into the demon’s side, but this pissed the creature off more. It charged again, but with more speed and vigor and while he didn’t get Ryan directly, the right side of its horn winded Ryan’s right shoulder and knocked him down.

Ryan, on the floor and beginning to lose this fight, saw a light, a bright blue light emit from underneath a dead soldiers body. He quickly shoved the body out of the way to reveal his ticket to winning against this demon, a shiny and most dangerous looking plasma rifle, fully loaded and ready to kill. Meanwhile, the pink demon turned around to charge a second time in hopes of finishing his prey off. Ryan picked himself up and sprinted into the mess hall, with all the tables in chairs in the way, he would have more time to get a more precise shot at the demon. The demon stopped at the doorway of the mess hall, it gave Ryan the ugliest glare it could muster, Ryan returning the favor with a strong (but very low key filled with fear) glare of his own. The demon kicked its legs into the ground like a bull before it charged. Then used all the rage it could muster to charge at a speed faster than any Pinky he knew. 

Throwing chairs and tables out of the way he thought “Wow! I’m gonna get him, this human is mine for the taking!” But to his displeasure, Ryan reveals the plasma rifle and opened fire. The first ball of hot plasma energy went right into the demon’s mouth, sending a piece of its jaw to the floor. The nest round hit its left eye, nearly obliterating the left side of the demon’s face. Then a sudden barrage of plasma rounds hit the demon, ripping him to shreds. Once the rifle was empty and the smoke cleared, nothing was left of the demon except a pile of gore and a horn. Ryan reigned victorious yet again, surprised to even be alive he sat down on one of the nearby chairs to take a breather, now that the adrenaline was running thin; he noticed that the horn of that demon actually punctured his armor and left a sizable gash in his shoulder. Ryan took a minute to patch it up and made his way out of the mess hall.

Another corridor met Ryan as he made his way down at a cautioned pace, a bright red sign pointed at the elevator that led to the armory. He met little resistance along the way except a couple former humans that were mucking about. He dealt with the two and opened the elevator door, but to his dismay, an Imp was waiting for Ryan behind that door. The creature jumped on top of Ryan and delivered a swipe of its claw to Ryan’s face; he maneuvered his head in time to not get hit completely in the face, but was met with a single claw to his right cheek.   
Ryan used his legs to throw the Imp off, Ryan then took the Imp down before it could throw one of its fireballs right into his chest. Sending the Imp back into the elevator, Ryan got up and shot the Imp a couple times in the head to kill it completely. “Geez… that was a shitty way to end that fight.” Ryan said aloud as he wiped the blood from the scratch on his right cheek. Ryan pulled the Imp’s body from the elevator and then left the barracks behind, and onto his next stop; The Armory.


End file.
